gamehouse_official_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Delicious: Emily's Wonder Wedding/Flannery's Tavern
This is the second restaurant in Emily's Wonder Wedding. After Emily forgot a penny while she took a taxi, she left Patrick behind. Episode 6: Without a penny (July 13th, 2012) Day 1 *Emily: What a lovly place! *Flannery: Aaggh! Please, don't get married! *Emily: Wha- what? *Flannery: I'm sorry... It's just, my only waitress quit and I still have a wedding to prepare for! *Emily: Relax, I'm not getting married here... *Emily: ...but I am getting married soon! I came to drop my penny in Lady Mary's Well. *Flannery: In that case, there are still some rooms available upstairs. *In a room, Francois owned a different room instead of going to Emily's room. Emily's checking to see if a penny is present. *Emily: Oh, NO! *Evelyn: What's wrong, dear? *Emily: The penny! It's gone! *Flannery is running the place instead of Emily. Afterward *Emily, Evelyn and Francois goes down the stairs. *Evelyn: Don't fret, dear. I'm sure the penny will turn up. *Emily: I wish I believed that, mom, but I must have lost it somewhere. *Emily: Just more bad luck! *Patrick enters the place. He has a penny. *Patrick: Penny for your thoughts, dear. *Emily: Patrick! *Emily gave a hug to Patrick. *Patrick: I suppose I could have mailed it, but the truth is... I wanted us to be together. *Flannery goes upstairs. *Patrick: Er... you're happy to see me, right? Not just the penny? *Emily: Of course! *Emily gave a hug to Patrick, again. *Emily: Do you mind if I run it up to our room? *Patrick: Go ahead... but hurry up! I want to take in the sights! *Emily takes a penny and rushes upstairs to her room. Day 2 *Emily: Oh, Patrick! The Irish countryside is so romantic! *Patrick: I'm glad you could get away from your 'vacation' to go sightseeing. *Flannery: So, I've heard you got your penny back? *Emily: Yes, I've got it right here! *Flannery: Great! Then all that's left is the wedding bouquet and you're set to go. *Emily: Wedding bouquet?! *Flannery: Didn't you know? You need a bride's wedding bouquet with you when you're dropping that penny of yours. *Emily: What? I had no idea! *Flannery: A bride's bouquet is a bride's blessing, common sense. *Flannery: Tell you what. You help me out and I'll arrange that bouquet for you. *Patrick: Hmm... sounds like fate is lending us a hand, wouldn't you say? *Emily: Maybe you're right. C'mon, I'd better start working! *Emily moves the photo album off the table to the hay. *Emily: These photos we took yesterday are gorgeous! I'd better put them in the album immediately. During the day *Emily has to place 4 photos into her album. *Emily dreams of a picnic with Patrick. *Emily dreams of a Lucky Emily and Patrick with a rainbow! *Emily dreams of a jumping Emily over the Irish land while Patrick keeps walking! *And finally, Emily dreams of a boat canoeing with Patrick! Afterward *Patrick goes down the stairs. *Patrick: Want to visit the lake again? You liked it so much there yesterday. *Emily: Yes, I'd love to! *Emily and Patrick is at the lake. *Emily: Oh, Patrick, it's so beautiful here... I almost wish WE could get married in Ireland. *Patrick: But we could! We could fly in your Dad and your sister... *Emily: Don't forget her husband, Jimmy- your future brother-in-law. *Patrick: Er... Yeah... right. Of course. 'Jimmy'. *Patrick: That only loves my sister and my dad... Heck, everyone else is already here! *Emily: It's a nice thought, but it would never work. *Emily: Besides, I still need to rid us of all this bad mojo. Once I get that wedding bouquet we'll be in the clear! *Emily and Patrick enter back the tavern. *Flannery: You know that wedding you were going to help me with, Emily? *Flannery: Well, they just called it off. *Emily: Oh, no! The wedding bouquet! Challenge 6 - Hunter, Stacy & Andy: Party time! *Flannery has to serve all parties before the party is over! Episode 7: The Fighting Irish (July 20th, 2012) Day 1 *While Emily's cleaning a table, Francois enters the place. *Emily: What do I do, Francois? If I don't have a bouquet of a bride soon, them my marriage is doomed! *Francois: Maybe we could throw a dog wedding? I've planned those before. *Ashling: "Well, I'm not budging!" *Desmond: "Neither am I!" *Emily: Er... is everything okay? *Ashling: "We were gong to be married here, but I called it off on the account of his stubbornness." *Desmond: "Oh, no you didn't! I called it off on account of YOUR stubbornness!" *Ashling: "Since I've already paid for half, I've decided to stay here!" *Desmond: "Well, I paid for half too! I'm staying here as well!" *Ashling: "FINE!" *Desmond: "FINE!" *They leave anyway. *Emily: Maybe that dog wedding isn't such a bad idea after all. *Francois goes upstairs, and Flannery goes downstairs. Afterward *Emily: No sign of Patrick, her must still be sightseeing with his mother. *Gillon: "Good evening." *Emily: I'm sorry... our kitchen's closed. But I could get you something cold to eat. *Gillon: "No thank you, I'm meeting someone." *Emily: Is it someone special? *Gillon: "Oh, yes... She's been the love of my life for almost fifteen years. We're rarely every apart." *Emily: That's sooo sweet. *Gillon: "Perhaps I will order a cold plate for her. Do you have any raw hamburgers?" *Gillon: "If not, maybe a nice ham bone dipped in peanut butter?" *Gillon: "There she is! There's my girl!" Day 2 *Emily: Please, Flannery, is there anyone else getting married here in the next few days? *Flannery: I'm afraid not, Emily. *Emily: Do you think Desmond and Ashling will reconcile? *Flannery: Well, maybe... Sometimes being on vacation together can bring out the best in couples. *Ashling: "You're ruining my vacation!" *Desmond: "Please, it's not my fault you're following me everywhere!" *Ashling: "Following you? That's a laugh!" *Desmond: "You know fishing is my favorite hobby! Since when have you ever been interested in anything I like?" *Ashling: "The reason I went fishing in the first place was to FORGET about you." *They leave anyway. *Flannery: I did say 'sometimes'. *Patrick enters the place with his supplies. *Emily: For me? *Patrick: Actually, they're for Ashling. *Emily: WHAT? *Patrick: Don't worry, it's for her wedding bouquet. *Patrick: Look, I know you think fate's against us but I think you're wrong. *Patrick: Let's make her the bouquet for when those two hotheads change their minds. *Patrick starts making the flowers. During the day *Emily has to receive 6 flower deliveries to Patrick. Afterward *Patrick: There, finally finished with the bouquet. Thanks for your help, Emily. *Patrick: I've been thinking... and I'd like to make your bouquet for our wedding, if that's ok with you. *Emily: Oh Patrick, that is so sweet of you! *Patrick: What flowers should I use? I have a few designs in mind... *Help Emily choose her perfect wedding bouquet! Challenge 7 - Richard Green: Francois in disguise *Emily has to make it through the day without serving Francois. Episode 8: A Bad Penny Always Returns (July 27th, 2012) Day 1 *Emily: You're- you're leaving? *Ashling: That's right! I can't stand being around Desmond anymore! *Emily: But just a few days ago you were going to get married. What happened? *Ashling: We can't agree on everything! I like art, he likes skydiving. I like Italian food, he likes Mexican! *Flannery: I'll admit, you do seem like a bit of an odd couple, but so what? *Emily: Life is full of seemingly odd combinations that are truly amazing when put together! *Ashling: Hmm... Maybe. I'll give it ONE more day, but that's it! *Ashling goes upstairs. Afterward *Ashling and Desmond goes downstairs. *Emily: Well, look at you two! *Francois goes downstairs. Flannery is cleaning the tables. *Desmond: We had a wonderful afternoon together! *Ashling: We owe it all to you! *Emily: Me? *Ashling: It was your little speech that got us thinking. *Ashling: On our honeymoon, for example, we plan to skydive while discussing early Renaissance paintings. *Desmond: Afterwards we'll have spaghetti tacos and ravioli with green chili sauce for dinner. *Francois: Wouldn't it be easier to go skydiving and then eat Italian food? *Flannery: Or visit an art gallery and eat Mexican for dinner? *Desmond: Sure, if you want a BORING honeymoon. *Ashling: Anyways, the wedding is back on! Day 2 *Patrick: Well, Emily, it looks like your luck has finally turned around! *Emily: Yep, Desmond and Ashling should be married just in time for me to bring her bouquet to Lady Mary's Well along with my penny. *Emily: Nothing can stop me now! *Emily goes downstairs. *Gillon: "I'm sorry, Flannery. I don't know what happened." *Sheep is making a noise. *Emily: Oh, no! *"Beeeh!" *Emily: I've got to get these sheep out of here! Desmond and Ashling's wedding is tonight! *Gillon: "Good luck with that, they've got a mind of their own! I'll help you out though, not to worry." *The entertainer's name: Gillon During the day *Emily has to chase all the sheep. Afterward *Patrick goes downstairs. *Patrick: Everyone should be ready for the wedding. *Emily: Good thing I got rid of all those sheep in time. *Patrick: Sheep? What do you mean? *Emily:: Nevermind. *Francois and Desmond goes downstairs. *Francis: What do you think? *Emily: Oh, my gosh! That looks so beautiful on you! *Francois: Nice, huh? *Emily: So beautiful... I wish we'd thought of a simple Irish wedding earlier. *A while later.... *Reverend Baylor: "...and I now pronounce you husband and wife." *Reverend Baylor: "You may kiss each other." *Ashling and Desmond are kissing. *Emily: I'm so glad they finally reconciled. *Flannery: It's a good thing they had you to help them out! *Desmond: Everyone, it's time for the wedding party! Let's get outside and dance! *Everybody goes outside except Patrick, Brigid and the Irish singer. *Brigid: Remember your ex-girlfriend Iris, Patrick? She'd LOVE a traditional Irish wedding. *Patrick: Then I hope she gets one... with someone else. *Patrick: Look, mom. Emily and I are getting married, and Iris is ancient history, okay? *Patrick leaves the place. *Brigid: Hmmph. Challenge 8 - Paul: A Rainy Day *Emily has to improve the customers' mood, because it's a rainy day in Ireland, so they enter in a grumpy mood. Episode 9: The Wedding Crasher (August 3rd, 2012) Day 1 *Everybody is dancing in Irish! The music begins! *Emily: I feel like we've been partying all night! *Patrick: We have! Irish wedding receptions last for days! *Emily: But it's almost time to serve breakfast! *Patrick: Okay, everybody! Let's move the party outside! *Everybody is moving outside. Afterward *Everybody is going inside and continue dancing. *Emily: They're still at it? *Patrick: I told you Irish weddings were fun! *Emily: Maybe a little too fun! If this wedding were in Snuggford they'd be on their honeymoon already! *Patrick: Don't worry, I'm sure it can't last much longer. *Emily and Patrick are dancing now! Day 2 *Everybody kept dancing all night! *Emily: I think I'm going to faint... *Patrick: Me too... *Desmond: Emily, we wanted to thank you. If it weren't for you- *Ashling: And Lady Mary. *Desmond: And Lady Mary, we would never have pulled this wedding off. *Emily: You dropped your penny in Lady Mary's Well? *Ashling: We did it together, to ensure a long and happy marriage... *Desmond: ...Together. *Desmond and Ashling are kissing again. *Flannery: That story is so beautiful... Food and drinks on the house! Wedding party only! *Everybody leave except Emily, Flannery, Ashling, and Desmond. During the day *Emily has to serve a couple (Desmond and Ashling). Afterward *Emily: Phew they sure ate a lot... *Flannery: But you managed to pull it all off, I couldn't have done it! *Everybody are going back to the party and dance.. *Emily: Oh, gosh! No more! I've got to get some sheep. *Patrick: Me too, I've had enough for today. Let's get some rest. *Francois: Not me, I've got my second wind. C'mon, Lambchop! *"Beeeh!" *Desmond: Let's continue this party outside, everyone! *Everybody go back outside, but Emily and Patrick are going upstairs to take a rest. *Iris: The moon will be full soon! This is my year, I can feel it... *Iris: ...Patrick O'Mally will be mine! Challenge 9 - Jean-Paul and Nadia: Sheep hungry *Emily has to keep an eye on Gillon's sheep by keeping them well fed. *Gillon: I've put the hay cart outside, you can use it to restock their food. Good luck! Episode 10: Iris' Eyes Are Smilin (August 10th, 2012) Day 1 *Everybody kept dancing all night. *Francois: C'mon guys, let's move this party outside! *Emily: The moon will be full soon. I can't wait to throw my penny in the fountain. *Flannery: Look Emily, not very story around Lady Mary's Well has a fairy tale ending. *Emily: What do you mean? *Flannery: The well is not just a source of happiness... It can bring visitors great sorrow as well. *Flannery: Take the town travel agent for example... years ago she planned to meet her beloved by the well. *Flannery: He stood her up, and ever since she returns to the scene on the anniversary of that day, hoping he'll return. *Emily: Stood her up? What a cad! *Flannery: Just be careful, Emily. Lady Mary's Well isn't always the bestower of good fortune it seems to be. Afterward *Flannery cleans a table. *Emily: Flannery, could I have the name of that travel agent in town? *Emily: I was thinking I might talk to her about booking my honeymoon. *Flannery: Sure... *Flannery: Her name's 'Iris'. *Flannery: She actually just checked in here yesterday, you'll see her around. *Emily: I hope her wish will come true this year. *Everybody go back to the party and dance. *Emily: Oh, no! They're still partying? *Flannery: You've just never had a real party before! *Emily, Patrick, and Flannery are going back to dancing! Day 2 *Everybody kept dancing for the last day. *Emily: When is this party going to end? I need Ashling to throw her bouquet! *Patrick: The wedding party is on their last legs. If we can pck up the tempo in here I think we finally exhaust them. *Patrick: But without me! I need to get some rest. *Emily: I know just what to do! *The sheep leave, and Patrick goes upstairs. During the day *Emily has to wake up the Irish singer when he falls asleep. *Everybody stop dancing and continue to dance when he wakes up. Afterward *The wedding party is over! *Ashling: Everyone, it's time to end the wedding festivities. Gather up so I can throw the bouquet! *Ashling: And, listen up! Emily is the only single lady here looking to get married, so this bouquet is hers! *Emily: Thanks, Ashling. I really need to have it with me at the well. *Ashling: No, thank you! Without you there wouldn't have been a wedding in the first place! *Ashling starts to throw a bouquet. The bouquet bounces off the sheep and Iris caught it. *Flannery: Er... excuse me, Iris. I believe that bouquet was meant for Emily, here. *Iris: Oh no, Flannery... I'm quite sure it was meant for ME. Challenge 10 - Isabel and Antoine: Bridin's play *Emily has to catch Gillon's dog, Bridin, before it runs away and escape. Afterward *Gillion has arrived to see Bridin. *Gillon: There's my girl!